1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for receiving an input in response to a motion of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-345549 discloses a system in related art that receives an input from a user. The system includes a pointing device that includes an operation unit which is operated by a hand of a driver and a detection unit which detects the position of the hand of the driver and a display unit that displays plural icons and a cursor. In the system, a state where a central icon is selected is first set in a case where the hand of the driver is in any position of the pointing device. In the system in related art, the positions of other icons may continuously be recognized with the central icon being a reference in a case where the hand is placed in any position of the pointing device.